Bungle and Trepidation
by Black Maya
Summary: A collection of drabbles that varies from settings to pairings. 5. Let's Meet Again Soon (AkaFuri)
1. New Years

**New** **Years**  
_Black Maya_

**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

_I'll try to write as many drabbles as I can. It's fun! Hehe :3_

* * *

**1. Midorima/Takao**

The sounds of the fireworks irritated Midorima to no end. Every single year, his neighbors would send out fireworks outside his (family's) house, and would not even bother to clean up the mess they had done.

But this year was different, Takao was beside him, celebrating the atrocious event. The sounds seemed to be blocked. And only Takao, who was silent all through-out the blasts until the clock stuck twelve, was on his sight.

"Happy New Year, Shin-chan!" Takao greeted. "Let's have another blast this year!"

So much for the silence.

"Shin-chan?" The smaller man tilted his head to a side.

Midorima sighed. "Happy New Year, Takao."

"Is Shin-chan sad that we didn't have s—" Takao was cut off by a whack on the head.

"No!"

* * *

**2. Aomine/Kuroko**

_Set after they separated to go to their individual choices of high school._

For the past few years, Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi had spent the new years together. They would have fun, well save Momoi for always ratting on Aomine. But this year, it seemed as though he felt empty.

Momoi was with him all through out. Even when he pretended to sleep on the grass, she sat beside him and continued to chatter. Aomine knew Momoi wanted to walk around the stalls some more, which was a given fact.

"Dai-chan, next year…" She smiled as she looked at him. It was such a sad smile.

"What?"

"Let's invite Tetsu-kun next year! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun!"

Aomine snorted. "Whatever."

And to that, Momoi frowned. She stood up and said in a disappointed tone, "You two were best friends, Aomine-kun. Best friends! Can't you respect his choice to go to Seirin?"

_Stab._

Aomine simply turned away from Momoi.

_Stab._

"Aomine-kun!"

It irritated him that Momoi started to call him formally again.

But it irritated him more that his shadow wasn't with him anymore. And that he would spend the rest of his high school life without him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading!

Happy New Year, everyone!

-Black Maya

**Jan. 1, 2013**


	2. When We Lost

_**When We**_** Lost  
**_Black Maya_

**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Genre: **Friendship/Slight Romance/Humor

* * *

When Shutoku lost to Rakuzan, of all the people, Midorima didn't expect Takao to cry.

"Top four, huh. Well, I was expecting something like that. We did pretty well against that Rakuzan." Takao said in a somewhat cheery tone.

Midorima didn't reply. He was waiting for Takao to continue. "…"

"Eh? Is Shin-chan heartbroken?" He slowly looked back, and by then you could see the sparkling streaks of water streaming down his cheeks. "But sorry, I don't think I can comfort you right now."

His head bowed down as he continued to let the tears fall. And that was when he replied, "…Hmph. I would think so. But, me too…" Because the both of them knew that nothing would make them feel better.

Midorima kept his head held high as he continued, "It's really frustrating… Losing…" Tears streamed down his face then. His mind was in circles, playing the last few moments of the game over and over.

When the teams reached the locker rooms, everyone was silent. Not one uttered a word; they simply moved to fix their things, change their clothes…

"Let's eat again in that store!" Ootsubo loudly replied. "Let's eat to our hearts' content!"

Midorima simply nodded then. He could have refused, but seeing the vulnerable, and fragile Takao then, he couldn't. Not when he suddenly remembered everything Takao did for him.

"YEAH!" Miyaji shouted in response. "EVERYONE'S GONNA COME! RIGHT?"

The shooting-guard lightly nudged the point-guard to respond. Takao nodded, a slight smile present on his face. The members then started to talk to each other, the room slowly started to be noisy again. When everyone else had left the room, Midorima sat comfortably on the bench, throwing the roll of bandage up and down.

The door slowly opened, and Takao went in.

"That was a good game, neh?" Takao asked as he sat beside Midorima.

"Ah," Midorima nodded as he started to wrap his fingers with bandages again. "It was."

"Captain and Miyaji-sempai are a really good combo, neh?"

Midorima nodded again.

"Shin-chan—"

"Takao," Midorima started, "You're sleeping in my place tonight."

"E-eh?"

"Let's go, Kaijou and Seirin are about to start their game."

"Sh-shin-chan?"

'_D-does Shin-chan want to ha-have s—'_ Takao's train of thought was cut off with Midorima calling him again. "Takao."

"Hai!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading!

-Black Maya

**Jan**.** 5, 2013**


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**  
_Black Maya_

_**Disclaimer**__: _We all know I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

_**Genre: **_Romance/Friendship

* * *

The generation of miracles was fond of Akashi. They would spoil him and give in to everything Akashi wanted. They never told him what mistake he did (because they were afraid of being slaughtered—murdered—uh, punished). And maybe that's why Akashi never changed his ways—in terms of his attitude to everyone. But ever since Furihata (dated) talked to him... well, he changed, in a way.

"A-akashi-kun, were you waiting long?" Furihata asked, panting.

"No, I just arrived," He replied. He arrived _early_, but if Furihata were to know that, he was sure that Furihata would apologize nonstop...like that apologetic mushroom in Tōo. What was his name? Sakura? Whatever.

"Let's go!" Furihata smiled as he grabbed the arm of Akashi. Akashi was about to tell his soon-to-be lover something about shogi when an old man grabbed his hand from behind.

"Wah, boy!" The old man that Akashi helped a while ago came.

"May we help you, sir?" Furihata asked, concern present in his voice.

"Your friend finally arrived!" The old man exclaimed as he faced Akashi.

_Shit_, the redhead cursed inwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi looked at the old man. Annoyance was clearly present in his voice. _Stop talking_, he commanded silently.

"Eh?" Furihata looked at Akashi.

"Thank you very much for helping me bring my luggage to my room two hours ago!" The old man, not noticing Akashi's eye commands, bowed.

_"Two hours ago?!"_ Furihata mouthed as he looked at Akashi with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akashi said, avoiding Furihata's and the old man's eyes.

"Don't be such a humble being! Being good is being cool!"

Akashi stayed silent as he saw the old man talking to the obviously panicking Furihata.

"Well, I'll see you two buddies next time!" The old man waved as Akashi pulled Furihata away.

"I'm—"

"Do not apologize," Akashi commanded.

"But—"

"Do not apologize," Akashi enunciated. He looked back, glaring at Furihata, who flinched in response.

"Y-yes!"

"Good."

Akashi mentally noted that they'd never come back to this place ever again.

"Akashi-san," Furihata called out.

"Hm?"

"Let's have a fun day together!" The brunet smiled as he grabbed hold of Akashi's hand, and held it tight.

Well, maybe a visit would do.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading!

-Black Maya

**Jan. 8, 2013**


	4. Just Confess Already

** Just Confess Already**

_Black Maya_

**Pairing: **MidoTaka

**Genre: **Fluff

* * *

Midorima had always noticed it. The way Takao looked at him now was different from the way Takao looked at him before. Midorima just never said anything.

He observed Takao from afar. And Takao did the same. Midorima thought that his partner never noticed it yet. Him observing _him_, that is.

But boy, oh, boy was he so damn wrong. Oha-asa said that Cancers _are_ bad with confrontations today and should do their best to avoid one. And well, right now, he just can't escape this confrontation with Takao now.

Takao cornered him, and made sure that there was no way that he could escape. For a man with smaller build, Takao sure was aggressive.

"Shin-chan, for the past two weeks, you've been looking at me."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were. Why?"

"Look. Takao—"

"I know your feelings."

"Wha-what?"

"I know how you feel. And you probably know how I feel about you too."

"Takao—"

Takao sighed. "Just confess and I'll confess too."

"Hurry up, you dolts!" Miyaji shouted from afar.

"Then let us go, Takao. Sempai is calling for us."

"Shin-chan."

"_I like you_!" Midorima quietly whispered as he looked at the side. His cheeks flushed red as he continued, "Now please let me go."

"I like you too." Takao replied and moved a step back to allow Midorima to move. "We're a couple now right?"

Midorima first looked at him weirdly, and then blushed as he nodded.

'So cute!' Takao thought as Midorima went back to training.

* * *

**Feb. 12, 2013**


	5. Let's Meet Again Soon

**Let's Meet Again **_**Soon**_

_Black Maya_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Pairing**: Akashi/Furihata

**Genre**: Friendship/Slight-romance

_A/N: This became a bit longer than intended, but anyway, here's another short one-shot! :D_

_If ever there were errors, forgive me. I wrote it in a state of happiness and sappiness. So, yeah._

* * *

If Furihata were given a chance to be a regular in his school's basketball team, he would gladly accept the position. And if his crush confessed to him right after that, he would confess back and have her in his arms.

But the thing is; he had to talk to her crush just to have _one_ day of her life.

In the mall, he sat on a bench waiting whilst waiting eagerly for his soon-to-be partner.

…

Akashi was bored as hell. On days like these, he would usually be in basketball training or in a shogi practice. But today, both clubs seemed to have had a mysterious decision to have this day as a free day.

That fool of a coach decided to cut their training time just because they won the preliminaries of the national competition.

_Everyday counts as a step to victory!_ Coach had said. And he was contradicting his words by having this day a free day for slacking off.

Akashi sighed. This was not a part of his plan. He finished everything he needed to do yesterday evening before going to sleep. And today, the generation of miracles had other plans. Kise had another modeling job; Midorima joined his parents in the hospital; Aomine and Momoi decided (well, more on Momoi's decision) to shop for new basketball shoes for Aomine; Murasakibara went off to hunt for the new candies; and Kuroko went with his parents for an overnight trip to a hot spring. Akashi's parents were far too busy to even know their son's schedule.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Akashi suddenly heard somebody asking somebody. The tone seemed to have a mix of shock, despair, and betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Furimata-kun! But my ex decided to have a talk with me today! I really want to—It's fine, right?" A girl responded, superiority present in her way of speaking.

Snapping back to reality, he found himself sitting on a bench inside a mall meant for couples to linger in. He looked to his right and found the source of the voices. There was a female standing before a brunet, who had an expression of shock and panic.

"Please, Furimata-kun?"

"It's Furihata…"

"Whatever. Please?" The female smirked when the brunet sighed in defeat.

"O-okay… I'm sorry for taking your time…" _Furihata_ then looked up and smiled.

"Goodie! Bye!" Then the girl ran off leaving the brunet alone.

…

Furihata found himself sitting in front of a redhead who offered to have tea with him in a high-class tea house. And that the tab was on the latter.

He sipped his tea and carefully looked at the boy before him. He's handsome. That's one thing Furihata couldn't deny. And it left Furihata thinking as to why this man would ask him to have tea with him.

Furihata started with "U-uhm… anoh…. I'm Furihata Kouki, a student from—", but was cut off by the other.

"Akashi Seijurou. Basketball captain of Teikou Basketball Club." It was a short introduction and yet it left a big impression on Furuhata.

"W-why would you…"

"You seemed so pitifully annoying that it distracted me."

_Then he could have just moved away—_

"And it seemed like you have a lot of time since your plan for the day was ruined by a female," Akashi continued.

"Y-you saw that?" Furihata awkwardly laughed. _Shit. Shit. That was very embarrassing!_

"Yes, I did. It was a very amusing scene."

Furihata hung his head low in response. _Amusing?_ That was not exactly the word to describe what happened to him a while ago. It was drastic… traumatizing, in fact!

"W-what…" Furihata started as his courage suddenly started to build up.

Akashi tilted his head to a side. A smile was present on his lips, amusement clearly in his tone. "What is it?"

Furihata breathed in a large amount of air, looked at Akashi, and then burst out. And after explaining about how he was supposed to get his crush to like him… Furihata asked for advice.

"You give off a kingly aura that I can't help but be curious and… well, jealous. If I were like you, I would probably use it to my advantage to get what I want," Furihata said as he sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Maybe if I had your personality, I would have gotten her by now."

"I do not understand what you meant by using my attitude to my advantage, but I can tell you that I became like this because I _play_ basketball."

"I see!" exclaimed Furihata as he looked back at Akashi.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Akashi looked at his phone and sighed when he had read the text sent to him.

"You need to go?" Furihata asked.

"Yes. Some people wanted to play shogi against me. I believe we will meet each other in the near future if you play basketball," Akashi said as he looked at Furihata in the eye and then continued, "_Kouki_."

_FIRST NAME BASIS ALREADY?! _Furihata simply nodded. "Let's meet again, Akashi-san."

* * *

A few years later, they did meet. In that meeting, Kagami was almost hit by Akashi's scissors—well, Midorima's—and had avoided in the nick of time.

'_AKASHI-SAN WASN'T LYING. I THOUGHT HE WAS ABOUT HIS STATUS.'_ Furihata silently screamed as he looked at Akashi in a very shocked, and panicked state.

Akashi Seijurou did not spare a glance at Furihata Kouki, but Furihata knew that he was noticed.

They met again, and they'll be meeting more often now that they're opponents.

* * *

_A/N: I know Akashi was a bit OOC. I'm still trying to grasp his character. Same with Furi. ._

**Feb. 20, 2013 7:45 PM**


	6. Suffocating

**Suffocating**

_Black Maya_

Disclaimer: We all know I don't.

Pairing: MidoTaka

Genre: Angst/Friendship

* * *

_Best friends._

That's what they are. Mere best friends. No more. No less.

"Shin-chan, let's watch that movie!" Takao pointed at a poster as they strolled the streets on a quiet Saturday morning.

Midorima curtly nodded as he continued to follow his friend from behind. He didn't know when had he started to doubt his friendship with Takao. He didn't know when had Takao started his signs of… courtship.

"Shin-chan, are you and Ayame-chan gonna watch the other movie next week? Let's watch that next week too!" Takao pointed at another poster, but this time Takao's hand was holding on to Midorima's arm, which was lightly being pulled by the smaller boy.

_Takao…_

"Ayame and I haven't made plans yet," replied Midorima.

"Then let's watch it!"

_Kazunari is…_

"I still need to ask her."

"Forget it. You know she'll simply cling to you and say yes!" Takao frowned as his grip on Midorima's arm became tighter.

"She's _my_ girlfriend, Kazunari! I have an obligation to her," came his stern reply.

"We're best friends. You and I have an obligation to each other."

"It's different."

"No, it's not. You've been spending too much time with Ayame-chan."

"That's because—"

"I've known you longer, _Midorima_."

"We both know that. I know you the longest too, _Takao_."

"C'mon. It's just two Saturdays. I'm your best friend." Takao smiled as he patted Midorima on the shoulder. "Besides, Ayame-chan won't see me as a threat to your relationship. She defeated me already."

_Takao Kazunari is…_

"Defeated? What are you talking about?"

"Huh? You never knew that I've been holding your fangirls back?"

"Fangirls? Kazunari, don't lie."

"I'm not lying. You're my best friend, and you can't see anyone else as your other best friend. Ayame-chan is a different case because she went to me first before going to you, so… I can say she won't do anything bad to you." Takao smiled as he looked at Midorima, who was far too dumbstruck to even say a word.

_Takao Kazunari is…_

"Don't worry! I'm always here for you!" Takao hugged him, choking him in the process. Midorima's heartbeat became erratic. His sight became blurry.

Midorima got scared.

_Takao Kazunari is suffocating._

* * *

_A/N:_

_My aunt lectured me about the limits of a best friend. I already knew all those, and then just when I was about to write an essay for school, I started writing this. Haha!_

_Review?_

_-Black Maya_

**April 2, 2013**


End file.
